The Light of the Harvest Moon
by Sunafire
Summary: A "Friends of Mineral Town" fan fiction. Jack's Diary through the first year of his life in Mineral Town.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _"Harvest Moon" and all related games are property of producer "Victor Interactive Software" and all recognised distributers, including my version of the games distributed by "Natsume". All game content is not my own and this non-profit fan fiction is merely my rendition of the game "Harvest Moon – Friends of Mineral Town"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Prologue**

A summer breeze drifted gently through the valley carrying scents of flowers, harvest and a hint of sea air to Mineral Town, an enchanting village that lay humbly by the ocean. Children smiled and ran through the town playing games of "Hide and Seek" or "Cops and Robbers"; whatever had taken their fancy that day. The townsfolk themselves smiled as they witnessed this act of joy and innocence, taking them back to childhood memories of growing up in this sanctuary they called home. Home was where the heart is after all and now their hearts could be seen in the eyes of their offspring and all was well.

A dog barked in the far corner of the sleepy town and another child, not unlike those who were playing in the streets was laughing as he chased a golden puppy through a disused field. An elderly gentleman, whose wrinkles had more than settled, laughed as he set about collecting the vegetables he had grown under the summer sun. There was nothing like the site of a happy child playing in the farm which had not enjoyed visitors for a while unless he counted the man who came to collect his produce daily.  
He didn't know why this child was here, nor where he had come from but the boy had knocked on his door ever so politely and asked if he could play with his dog. Of course he had said yes and the boy's company had been more than welcome. The boy said his name was Jack and his parents where in the town somewhere, and would "come find me when they're not being boring any more". Jack was clearly lost so the gentleman had sent a message to the farm down the road with news of this foundling and hoped they would contact his parents soon. Well not too soon, for the meantime the gentleman was happy offering his home to the child and memories glazed through his mind; his wife, his children, all gone now and he was alone.

"Jack! Jack, oh Jack where have you been!?" A voice called from the gates and the gentleman turned around to see a woman running towards the boy with a man, clearly her husband following suit with a stern expression on his face.  
The woman embraced the boy who mumbled something about how 'he was having fun on the farm with the doggy and the man' but the mother just kept repeating herself as scared mothers do about how naughty it was to run away and how scared mummy and daddy had been.

The husband approached the elderly gentleman and offered out a hand which he took politely.

"Thank you for looking after our boy, he has a mischievous tendency to run away" the father gratefully mentioned.

"My pleasure sir," sighed the gentleman "I rather enjoyed his company."

"We are from the city you see," continued the father, "He has never seen the country before and you know how exited children can get when they see new scenery."

The elderly gentleman nodded and the couple began to make their apologies. The cicada's started chirping and it was time for goodbyes to be made. The gentleman thanked Jack for his company and offered to visit again soon. All three members of the family smiled, thanked the gentleman and soon they were gone.  
Resting quietly on a crate which was situated near his small home, the man mused of the day that had preceded. It was a nice break from the monotony that was his daily work and he looked at the dusty road which led away from the farm. He shuffled slowly towards the door and entered his home, shutting the door on his again-lonely world.

* * *

**Authors Note**: This is my first fanfiction in a long time, so please take pity on me. Trolling will not be permitted. Please comment fairly on this prologue so I can get some creative feedback. The rest of this fanfiction will not be in story style, more diary style as in the game the character "Writes in his diary" at the end of the day and I would like to stay true to this.

I have also made a few slight alterations to the opening story of the game, to play around with the character's emotions and to make the story my own.

Thankyou.


	2. Breeze, Seeds and a Little Gift

Disclaimer: _"Harvest Moon" and all related games are property of producer "Victor Interactive Software" and all recognised distributers, including my version of the games distributed by "Natsume". All game content is not my own and this non-profit fan fiction is merely my rendition of the game "Harvest Moon – Friends of Mineral Town"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Breeze, Seeds and a Little Gift**

**Spring 1**

The drive from the City was pleasant, if not slightly boring. It was nice to finally get away from the grey life I have been so used to and hit the open road, and how open it was. An hour or so of driving had passed and I began to notice the scenery becoming more rural and the landscape opened up to show fresh fields ready to be sewn, sheep and cows chewing on the lush grass the melted snow of winter had left and warm spring sun just hovering gently in the sky. It was breathtaking, beautiful and I knew then why I wanted to come back to mineral town. My other memories from childhood had faded with time, bright and cheerful like the colours I remember the town was full of. It made me warm to think of it.  
Fields, trees and animals passed as I drove comfortably fast down the long stretch of road bare except for the odd car driving in the other direction, towards the city. I found myself asking why for I couldn't think of any reason to return there whilst I was surrounded by the beauty of the countryside I was travelling through.

I found the boat to take me to Mineral Town easy enough. I was surprised there were so few services that took you there to be honest, with it's natural beauty it should be some sort of tourist destination! After all my parents took me there on holiday when I was a child so why didn't everyone. Maybe they liked to keep themselves relatively small and isolated. If I had that sort of life outside my door I think I would want to keep it secret too. I admit I smiled a little too much when I saw the town come into site and the boat slowed down to pull into the dock. I thanked the captain and left the vessel with the memories I had retained from younger years in mind and stepped off the dock into beach's luscious sand. It wasn't warm enough to go sunbathing yet however and I approached the only human in sight.. He was muscly and wore a white shirt not the sort that looked like he knew his way around to be honest but I asked for directions anyway.

"Of course I know where that is!" He replied in a very masculine voice "My father used to work for him, shipping!"

Well that was a nice connection I thought, and proceeded to listen to the directions the man gave.

It was not a long walk to the farm and the cobbled roads sparked back my memories so vividly I was positively exited to be meeting him again. Ah, there was those gates I had wandered into those fourteen or so years ago but the sight that greeted me was not that colourful vivid memories I had held so close to my heart.

The farm was derelict, dying and overgrown. Rocks, trees and weeds grew where vegetables and flowers once had and the house itself was falling to pieces. I was shocked. What had happened to the old man? Had he given up, retired, or worse? I always feared the worst and the worst was to be confirm when a man, wearing an outfit of red and sporting a moustache appeared suddenly behind me.

"Are you looking for the gentleman who used to live here?" The colourful man asked.

"Yes" I replied, looking anxious to the news.

"Oh too bad, he died about half a year ago I'm afraid. Were you close? Are you related?" I nodded my head, and the man continued, "Then why are you here?"

Obviously I was sad, and still am. I did not know him that well, no, but we had exchanged a few letters and I was fond of him and the happiness he brought me as a child. I explained my situation to the man as best I could and he nodded.

"I do have some good news for you then," He smiled "For the gentleman actually mentioned you in his will! This is all yours!"

I can't imagine what my faced must have looked like then. Me? A Farm? I have so much to get used to. I mean, what to do? Of course I said yes and I immediately contacted my parents with the news. They are surprised obviously who wouldn't be when your city slicker son decides to become a farmer. But I will try and I will succeed. I will make this the best farm Mineral Town has ever seen and live the life that the gentleman did. Thomas, as he introduced himself to me said he will help me out with this farm business and also has someone to help me with the shipping. He was the man I met at the beach! He said his name is Zack and he looks like a nice guy. So I have two new friends anyway. Thomas left soon after this information and I had a look around.

All the barns are useable and there is a pleasant pond near the field. There arn't any fish though which is a shame. I might get some soon to put in there.... but I digress.

The house is liveable and I sit in it now, about to prepare myself for sleep.

**Spring 2**

I woke up in the morning fresh and revived. The journey yesterday really wore me out and as soon as I hit the pillow I was fast asleep and dreaming, though I can't remember what I was dreaming about. I decided that today was the day that I would find my feet. My delivery of belongings was not due till the evening so I put on yesterdays clothes and searched the cupboard for something edible. After finding some almost-old rice, a pan and water from the tap I made myself some sort of rice dish which was the best I could do under current circumstances. I had to go shopping.

The day was crisp and clear as I walked towards the town. I decided to have a little wander around and get to know the place a little... my new home, I guess. The clucking of chickens and the bray's of sheep and cows alerted me to my two neighbouring farms, the poultry farm and the livestock farm but I would not visit them yet. I decided to locate the other businesses in the area first; a blacksmith, inn, winery, library, shop, hospital and church. I also went back to the beach and noticed a small cafe but the sign mentioned it was only open in the summer. Only one season till then.

I managed to find my way back to the shop which was now open, greeting townsfolk along my way as I had been previously. I met some very nice people in the street, well from what I can tell so far. I entered the shop to the view of shelves stacked full of everyday necessities but that was not what I headed towards first. The sight that enthralled me was a young woman with ravishing blonde hair and beautiful sparkling eyes stacking the shelves in the cosmetic corner. How could I talk to her without looking like a complete dork? Going with my gut seemed the best idea at the time so I walked over to her crouching figure and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey I just took over the farm and I was wondering..."

"Oh hey." She muttered trying to smile though I could see I disturbed her. "Oh you're the new guy arn't you?"

I nodded and she seemingly perked up.

"Jack." I offered a hand to her to formally introduce myself but she ignored it and my hand dropped awkwardly to my side.

"I'm Karen." She grinned. "Um, how about a gift to welcome you to Mineral Town?"

"O....K..." I started but she had already flitted around the corner and when I caught up she was talking to a woman who looked just like Karen but older and an angry looking man. They were introduced as her parents Jeff and Sasha and the formalities unfolded.

"So Mom, Dad... can we give Jack a gift?"

After some mumbling between the three Karen walked up to me with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face.

"Here!" she grinned and handed me a little green bag. "They're grass seeds. You can plant them in your field and when they grow, feed your animals with them."

I professed my thanks and she just smiled. I was eager to get back and practise my ploughing so I said my goodbyes to the kind, beautiful woman. She invited me to have a drink with her in the bar sometime, which I probably will take up on. I got all the groceries I needed and headed home with my bag full.

When I got back to my lonely abode I went inside and searched the tool box for all the ingredients I needed. I cleared a small section of the field and began ploughing a location for the grass seeds to go, near the empty barn which I hoped one day would be full of happy animals, all raised by me. I also hope when that day comes I won't be alone either... but we will see.

**Spring 3**

I decided that today I was going to buy some animals and plant some crops. It was about time I started making money anyway. I began the morning with some nice cereal and fresh milk. Well it could have been fresher but I didn't own any of these dairy goddesses yet. But that was my mission for today. I checked on my grass I had planted the day before but there wasn't any noticeable change. Birds had come and pecked a few seeds away but there were still enough for the grass to prosper in the fertile ground. I set about to cleaning the chicken coop and stable but there honestly was not much to be done. The old man had kept his animals clean so it seemed before he passed away and this was a thing I was glad of. And so I headed off into town with some money in my hand. Not as much as I had thought which was a shame but it was enough to start off. Anyway with the things I brought I knew I could make more.

The nearest farm to me was that of the chicken farm which I began my journey two at around lunchtime. It was a lovely day and the sun was shining bright in the sky helping babies be born and flowers grow. Spring was a lovely season. I heard a strange clucking noise as I approached the farm and I looked down. There, at my feet was a chicken in the middle of the road and round the corner came a beautiful woman with pink hair and a pretty pink dress run after it.

"Come back!" she called but the chicken began to make its way past me.

I thought quickly and leant over to grab the chicken which nearly managed to dodge m hands but I was un-naturally skilled, goodness knows why. When the lady realised I had caught the chicken she looked relieved and offered me a radiant smile as both me and chicken walked towards her.

"Thank you!" she smiled and then proceeded to take the writhing chicken out of my hand. She obviously had a way with chickens as it did not even attempt to struggle under her grip and I was jealous. Her voice was sweet as she began to talk about chickens and how much she loved them, and soon I was professing my love for the birds back even though I had never held one before that moment. She was the daughter of the Chicken Farm's owner and her name was Popuri. She informed me of her love for nature and flowers and I completely felt at ease.

"Well I have to get going to purchase some chickens." I grinned and I waved goodbye as she proceeded to take the chicken back to it's family in the pen. The air inside the shop was sweet like flowers and a lady, obviously Popuri's mother stood behind the counter. After some small talk I had purchased a chicken which the lady insisted would lay eggs tomorrow. That is going to make a nice breakfast, I thought.

Next I decided it was time to buy a cow. The Cow farm was just nexted door and I was greeted by a gentle moo and muffled grazing before I entered the little shop in the corner. Inside stood an old man and a little girl playing with a dog, much like I had when I was her age.

"Welcome." Said the man, Barley as his name badge indicated him to be. We talked a while of cows, sheep, horses and the like and after a trip outside I decided on a nearly mature adult female cow. Daisy seemed an easy and suitable name and Barley promised he would deliver her later. I brought some feed and left the shop, hoping to visit the blacksmith for a brush. I was almost there when I bumped into a brown hair man, around my age who had been staring at the floor the same way I had. I apologised, courteously but he just mumbled and carried on walking like nothing had happened. He was either rude or shy but I didn't stay long enough to find out.

I entered the Blacksmith's shop and brought what I needed, a brush, a milker and a bell; All to keep the new members of my family happy. I joyful strolled home, images of happy animals in my mind.

There was note both from the poltury farm and the animal farm saying that my two purchased animals had been delivered when I returned so I went to each respective barn and brushed Daisy carefully after feeding her. The chicken required less attention and clucked happily as I poured seeds into the food holder and I made my way outside.

A strange sight befell me in the afternoon sunshine. A dog, not unlike the one from my childhood was bounding around the front of my house as happily as any puppy could be. I could see he was a puppy from its size and the way it ran and I couldn't help but smile at the sight. I wondered who it was.

Zack my shipping man came through the front gate huffing and puffing. He had obviously been running. Maybe the puppy was his?

"I-I've been trying to get this little nipper all afternoon." He panted after I greeted him. I left him to catch his breath and get him a glass of water.

"He's an orphan you know." Zack mentioned as we stared at the playful puppy. He looked around as if he had a brilliant idea. "Say, why don't you take him!"

My mouth fell open like a little child. "Me? Take this puppy?" I gasped.

"Yeah, me and Won don't have any room for him at home, and I think he would love the space here." Zack replied.

I didn't know who Won was and at that point of time and looking at the gorgeous puppy in front of me, I didn't was set. I had a kennel in place and some dog food in the cupboard and Koro was mine. That was what I named him after the old man's own dog and it seemed suitable to me.

The cicadas were starting to call and it was time to call it a night.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Reviews please. And I decided to incorporate each bachelorette's heart events into the first few chapters, after which I will take a vote on which bachelorette Jack will go for. I will not do all other heart events by the game though, to add a little more variation to my story but I will keep the same basis and background for each character. I will also not include ALL of the characters as there are too many. Only important ones. And if I don't come back to the main characters relatives, don't complain, it's just too much to write about otherwise.


End file.
